Young Master, a kuroshitsuji fanfic
by OblivionWing
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive lives with his demon butler Sebastian. Everything is fine until Ciel begins to have "thoughts" about Sebastian and it all escalates.
1. Chapter 1: The Cream Puffs

**Ciel: Oh how I hate this website...**

**Sebastian: You are very correct, my lord..**

**OblivionWing: Oh suck it up you two.. Sebastian please say your line..**

**Sebastian: Yes. OblivionWing does not own Black Butler or ANY of the characters..**

**Ciel: But if he did, it would all be Sebastian and I making love..**

**OblivionWing: That is 100000000% correct.**

**Ciel: -_-**

**OblivionWing: Okay. This contains sex, lots o' detail, it's gay..-_-', and swears...oh and use of alcohol!**

**Sebastian: You have been warned...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Cream Puffs<p>

_*knock knock*_

"Yes?" Ciel answered in his study flipping through papers that he should have looked over last week. Sebastian pushed the door open holding a silver tray with tea and cream-filled puffs. Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian's happy smile and his red demon eyes. "What is it today Sebastian?" Ciel asked putting the papers in a drawer and clearing his desk.  
>"It is an Irish blend sir. With a side of cream puffs made by Finni." Sebastian said. Ciel looked up at Sebastian like he just wished for death. Sebastian smiled and placed the tea and puffs in front of his young but stubborn master.<br>"And who's _smart_ idea was letting Finni make my food?" Ciel asked looking at Sebastian, who still had his smile on his face. Ciel kept staring at him with fake anger.  
>"Actually my master. It was my idea. I had to clean the library so I asked Finni to make them. He didn't seem too nervous to make them." Sebastian said. Ciel sighs and takes a sip of his tea, enjoying the sweet taste and the warmth. He sets the tea cup down and looks at Sebastian. Of course, he still had that smile. <em>Why does he have that smile on his face?<br>_"Well. If you trust Finni to make these..." Ciel picks up a cream puff and sniffs it. The sweet aroma fills Ciel's nose. "I guess I should _atleast _try them.." Ciel takes a bite out of the puff. The smooth, creamy, sweet cream enters Ciel's mouth. _Finni made this cream very sweet. _Ciel quickly finishes the rest of the cream puff in his hand. Some cream got onto Ciel's cheek but he didn't notice. But Sebastian did and it made him chuckle. Ciel quickly looks at Sebastian with a warning look. "What are you laughing at?" Ciel snapped at Sebastian. The demon butler takes out a napkin and wipes Ciel's face taking the cream off. Ciel realized how childish he must have looked and blushed quickly sipping his tea.

Soon after Ciel was done with the puffs and tea, Sebastian took the dishes away to give to Finni to wash (and thank for making the puffs) and left Ciel to finish reviewing his papers. While Sebastian was walking off, Ciel's eyes for some reason stayed on Sebastian's husky legs and his broad shoulders. _What is this feeling? Did Finni put something in the puffs? Or tea? For some reason I am oddly attracted to Sebastian's body. His strong muscles..and his broad shoulders...his sweet smile and those red eyes... _Ciel's pants suddenly became a little tighter. Ciel blushed hiding his half-hard on. _This CANNOT be happening. What is wrong with me? Why am I getting "excited" about...  
><em>"...Sebastian.." Ciel moaned quietly then covering his mouth quickly blushing. _NO ONE HEARD THAT. PLEASE._ Ciel quickly took out his papers and began to look over them...even if his mind was still on that demon butler of his.

* * *

><p><strong>OblivionWing: Come on. That was a pretty good start.<strong>

**Sebastian: Truthfully.. Yes it is.**

**Ciel: It's a little on the short side..**

**OblivionWing: So are you.**

**Ciel: HOW DARE YOU!?**

***Sebastian struggles not to laugh***

**Ciel: I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!**

**OblivionWing: Well before I die! Review please! PLEASE! *runs off while Ciel runs after with Grell's chainsaw***


	2. Chapter 2: Merry Christmas

**OblivionWing: Hey guys! I'm here with chapter 2 of this fanfiction. I know it's after Christmas but I really wanted to make a Christmas one! Also there is Ciel masterbating about Sebastian right at the beginning! :P**

**Sebastian: Mr. OblivionWing does not own Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**Ciel: Thank god.**

**OblivionWing: No one asked you, eye-patch.**

**Ciel: Sebastian I order you to ki-**

**OblivionWing: Now to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>It's Christmas eve.. Finni, Bard and Mey Rin decorated my whole study with Christmas crap. Sebastian also had Bard and Mey Rin cook the Christmas dinner which I think is a bad idea... I also noticed something, Sebastian has been putting up Christmas decorations but...he has only been putting up mistletoe. Mey Rin has been trying to catch Sebastian under the stupid thing but she has failed many times.<em>  
>"Young master." Finni said walking up to Ciel as he was in the hall to his study. Ciel turned to Finni with a eyebrow up. Finni felt kinda intimidated by Ciel. But he had to man up sometimes. "Um.. Sebastian has gone out to get food for he Christmas ball. So Mey Rin will be serving your tea later today. Also Elizabeth will be joining the ball." Finni said. Ciel groaned and then dismissed Finni before going into his study and slamming the down. <em>Great. Just great. Sebastian's gone for the day and Elizabeth is attending the stupid ball. Merry Christmas... <em>Ciel sat down at his chair and looked down at the floor. A few minutes after, thoughts about Sebastian started to appear in Ciel's head. _His sleek hair is amazing.. and his red eyes are like ruby's... and his smile is nice but powerful... _then a vague image of Sebastian naked appeared in Ciel's head making him moan. Ciel's pants became tighter as his manhood woke up. _I can't be turned on by that butler. Can I? _The tightness started to become uncomfortable, so Ciel unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down revealing his tight blue boxers that didn't leave much for the imagination. There was a big bulge at his crotch area and Ciel blushed extremely. _I can't believe this is happening to ME._ Ciel shifted in his seat making his boxers tighter. Ciel groaned and pulled his boxers down revealinghis boner. Ciel blushed at the sight of it. _This has never happened before to me. Why Sebastian? _Ciel grabbed his manhood and began to stroke himself making Ciel moan Sebastian's name.  
>"Se..Sebastian..." Ciel moaned as he started to go faster. Thoughts about Sebastian fly through his head as pleasure washes over him. He thought he heard something but ignored it as he began to reach his peak. "Se..Seb...Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as he came. Three shoots of cum land on top of his desk. Ciel pants and opens his eyes to see Mey Rin with a bloody nose and a tray of tea of the ground. Ciel put on his boxers and pants very fast. "What are you doing in here!?" Ciel shouted. Mey Rin jumped and bowed.<br>"I-I am..well was here to bring you your tea m-master." Mey Rin said. Ciel sits on his chair and sighs.  
>"How much did you see?" He asked looking at her. Mey Rin blushed and rubbed her hands together.<br>"Well. I saw _that.._" Mey Rin pointed to the cum on Ciel's desk. Ciel sighed embarrassed. "And you...moaning Sebastian's name!" Mey Rin said. She started to like fangirl everywhere. "You and Sebastian! Yes! That is like Finni and I's otp!" Mey Rin squealed. Ciel smiled and stood up.  
>"I'm not gonna ask what a <em>otp <em>is but I'm guessing that you and Finni want Sebastian and I together?" Ciel asked. Mey Rin nodded quickly with a smile. Then she squealed.  
>"Sebastian put mistletoe in EVERY doorway! You must kiss him master!" Mey Rin said. Ciel blushed at the idea.<br>"Very well. Sebastian shall be here in 15 minutes. Make sure there is NOTHING Sebastian must do for work." Ciel ordered. Mey Rin nodded and ran off.

It took a surprising 14 minutes and 59.9 seconds to do all the jobs that were needed to be done. Once the clock hit 5, Sebastian walked into the manor with bags of food. Mey Rin, Finni, and Bard all ran up to Sebastian and took his bags and ran into the kitchen. Sebastian shrugged and took his jacket off and walked into the living room and stood there _**Something is not right. Master isn't calling for me to ask him why I was gone. Maybe I should check on him. **_Sebastian was just about to walk off when Ciel grabbed his wrist.  
>"Sebastian.." Ciel said. Sebastian turned around and smiled at Ciel.<br>"Hello young master. Would you like me to make you your evening tea?" Sebastian asked, Ciel shook his head and Sebastian was confused. _I don't want tea I want you Sebastian. **I wonder why master doesn't want any tea.. Is he sick from all the happiness? **_Ciel pulled Sebastian over to the front door doorway. There hung mistletoe. Ciel looked at it then looked at Sebastian. _Here goes nothing.. _Ciel was about to tell Sebastian how he felt but then Sebastian's lips clashed with his. Ciel was surprised at first but then melted when he realized what was happening. Then Sebastian separated when he knew Ciel needed air. Ciel's face was flushed and he was panting slightly. Sebastian smiled he gasped a little when Ciel hugged Sebastian. "Young master are you feeling well? You have been very friendly." Sebastian whispered in a joking manner. Ciel laughed a little and looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Sorry. I ruined the moment." Sebastian realized. Ciel laughed and shook his head.  
>"What's poking me from your pants made me laugh." Ciel whispered. Sebastian blushed and smiled. Then they heard a giggle and it was Mey Rin and Finni who had bloody noses.<br>"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>OblivionWing: First time I have ever wrote something like this. Don't hate me if it sucks.<strong>

**Ciel: It seems fine.  
><strong>

**Sebastian: Count on Mey Rin and Finni to ruin something.**

**Ciel: Agreed**

**OblivionWing: Please review! And thank you to those who reviewed on the first chapter!**


End file.
